federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - December, 2406
This page chronicles posts #21691-21825 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2406. *FP - November, 2406 *FP - January, 2407 Earth Plots First Week At another counselling session, ABBOTT THAY talks to THADEUS SARIEL about Beatrice and how he would like the woman he was with to know everything about his past. His counsellor urges him to bring it up when he can. WILLOW SPARKS and VINCENT SPARKS finally get to see a social worker and explain the conditions of the Sparks home. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and JAYASHRI MERYN run into each other at the Betazoid Embassy and he gives some tips on how to win the council seat. MEGAN SPARKS finds a perfect apartment in London but it is in the same building as the one WILLIAM BELL is in so she asks permission to take it – something he offers. MATILDA WEISS gets a tour of the viper facility from MICHAL JESYN before having a fun test flight around the solar system. KORAN JATAR is in the mall with LUKE UNA when they run into SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. Thinking maybe they could be a good match Jatar sets them up on a date. LIAM goes to the CID and confronts RACHEL KINCAID about her relationship with McMasters and implores her to have a mediating meeting with him. SAMANTHA has JACKSON MOYER over to her apartment when he reads Kalal’s new information on the lyssarian larva before explaining ‘Leo Brown’ he is looking for was an augmentation gone wrong by the section. SAMANTHA then tells this to KALAL ELBRUNNE who decides to look more closely into things. MOIRA runs into KALAL who is in the Embassy and they talk since he was at her wedding. She likes his attitude and how unPC he can be. MICHAEL and MOIRA talk once more about their campaign points and wanting to have a focus on energy and defense. MALCOM PARKER seeks out MATILDA and Catherine before taking them shopping for family photos. DELANEY ALMIN and ANTHONY NORAD discuss their upcoming wedding before they decide to just elope. SAMANTHA runs into RACHEL before they talk about their mutual ex’s and uprising issues. KALAL explains his new findings to RACHEL and tells her he is bringing in a specialized doctor. Second Week Finally deciding to come clean about his past, ABBOTT THAY confesses to BEATRICE JAMES about just what he did and his connections to the Syndicate. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is on a date with LUKE UNA at a puzzle museum and finds she has a better time than she thought. SAMANTHA then talks to KAHANA TAMBE about it and just why things may work out. For work, BEATRICE has to drop something off to DENORIAN THAY and she is shocked at just how negative he is, understanding a little more about Abbott. BEATRICE talks about this to KALAL ELBRUNNE II, as well as finally putting a stop to her bosses flirting. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE gets a visit at home from DELANEY ALMIN and ETHAN NORAD when he is told she is going to elope and wants him as a witness. ANTHONY NORAD enlists ZAYANI ALMIN to be the second witness and DELANEY is happy things are working out. At the CID, JACKSON MOYER talks to RACHEL KINCAID about the Leo Brown’s after a third one is found dead. He examines the body and finds some evidence that it was augmented after cloning. WILLOW SPARKS goes to TUCKER DORR’s place for some lessons and finally seduces Tucker and they have sex. ABBOTT hopes to meet some of his family who helped out and seeks out Kess but she isn’t home so he talks to JANA KORVIN, her husband, instead. Third Week Back from HoverDorr, WILLOW SPARKS is excited about Tucker and talks to MEGAN SPARKS about her interest in a boy who is much older – something that worries her sister. With exams almost finished, MARIEL OKEA and ISAAC AL-KHALID make plans to spend the holidays together in a warm desert climate. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE comes back from a night at Jax’s and talks to KALAL ELBRUNNE II about his life and if he is really happy. SENDRA MYSEN-UNA is in a strip club when she runs into MARIEL who is shocked to see her. She explains her issues as a Joined Trill with too many masculine memories before he walks her home. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is called into MOIRA DEVRIX’s office and is given a position as her guard if he can get a promotion when she is President. MARLINA BELL and CONNOR have a romantic night in when he tells her he is going on tour and asks if she can look after her dog. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V goes to the Munroe Resorts to talk to Barbara but runs into KIRAYOSHI O’BRIEN who secretly gets information from him for his step-grandmother. Rejected by Munroe, MICHAEL talks to MOIRA about other funding options like the al-Khalids or Devrix family. SAMANTHA goes on another date with LUKE UNA and they have a good time, talking about his past relationships before going back to his place and having sex – good sex to her surprise. MOIRA inquires with SAJAN DEVRIX about donations but he is iffy about the gamble. Still, he gives her a ‘small’ amount from his perspective to help out. KALAL meets with EDWARD ELBRUNNE on the set of his show, running into CEDRIC FROBISHER who thinks he is cute and INDIRA FROBISHER who is there to pick him up. The brothers go out and Kalal finds out Eddie has been cheating on his wife. Fourth Week When meeting his brother, EDWARD ELBRUNNE, KALAL ELBRUNNE runs into CEDRIC FROBISHER and INDIRA FROBISHER on the TimeJumper sets. He then goes out with Eddie only to find out his brother has been having an affair on his wife. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE seeks out JACKSON MOYER and tells him about her relationship with Luke, making sure everything is okay. MOLLY O’BRIEN and NOAH ALMIN talk about the new years and compromising between a number of venues. KALAL is back to work with RACHEL KINCAID when she brings up several suspects in the larva case. Going to the first, KALAL and RACHEL find their biggest lead was just a doctor having an affair. At TUCKER DORR’s apartment, WILLOW SPARKS gets into a bad situation when he starts to take sexy pictures (and video) of her without her knowing. WILLOW later goes to the doctor and he finds out she is a chimera. SAMANTHA and CONNOR ALMIN-REESE have a pre-Christmas get together and he gives her the butterfly ring back as a symbolic token. For Christmas, CONNOR goes to NOAH ALMIN’s house and spends time with the kids before having a one-on-one conversation with his brother about his new job and the future. MALCOM PARKER invites MATILDA WEISS over with Catherine and they prepare to have a special holiday. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD tucks in BARBARA GREENWOOD when he finds out her wish is to have a Caitian siblings. In the morning, MALCOM puts the moves on MATILDA and the couple are intimate for the first time since their divorce. SAHARAH MUNROE spends the 25th with DARON LETHO-EVEK, SHAWN MUNROE and MERIK EVEK at a cage fight, leading to Daron confessing his feelings to Shawn after a concussion. LALI GREENWOOD talks to NRR’BT MADDIX about meeting BARBARA as a gift to her daughter and he agrees, going to Paris and playing with the President’s kids. WILLIAM BELL surprises MEGAN SPARKS with a special gift and they start to realize they are probably going to be together for the long haul. ABBOTT THAY brings BEATRICE JAMES to meet his family, including ANNA-ALEENA KORAN, KORAN JATAR, KORAN KAVA, KORAN SUDER and HEIDI THAY. Later, WILLIAM seeks out LANDON SPARKS and implores him to rethink his position about his sister and not taking any sides. Getting nowhere with him, WILLIAM seeks out RAYMON SPARKS to introduce himself, but meets JEAN SPARKS too before being in an awkward situation. For new year’s, ANTHONY is at Yamato’s and introduces JANA KORVIN to CONNOR as they talk about the wedding and party. MARLINA BELL finally meets MELISSA FUKUSHIMA but the whole thing doesn’t go as planned. CONNOR and MARLINA eventually talk and decide to leave early. ZAYANI ALMIN runs into VINCENT SPARKS who is there with his siblings, letting out some more crush like feelings. MARCUS WOLFE is back on the planet and brings NERYS DORR to the place they went on their first date and proposes – she says yes. MICHAL is back on the planet and takes MATILDA out for the New Year, giving her an expensive bracelet and trying to cheer her up. Cardassia Plots First Week When JORET VENIK has another meeting with CHASAMA DANAN, he tells her about what he saw between Vasti/Fren and they suspect maybe the couple is putting on a show. When SISI VENIK is over at HOIT UULI’s place, she confesses she loves him and they have a conversation about their feelings. CHASAMA tries to be sly about fishing for information on VASTI DANAN’s relationship with her son. Second Week Going out for guy time, JORET VENIK treats HOIT UULI to some fun while confessing that he is in love with Chasama and would like to find a way to tell her. Fourth Week Going out with CHASAMA DANAN, JORET VENIK confesses his love for her. She is shocked and uncertain just how realistic things are but he pushes the idea that it is real. Just in time for New Year’s, CHASAMA agrees to give things a try and has her first date with JORET without having to pay for it. First New Year’s with two wives, TOREL DAMAR has a fun time out with NESHA DAMAR and SHANA DAMAR as they have their first threesome – but afterwards Shana announces she is two months pregnant. Bajor Plots First Week Finally with his masters, CHRISTOPH RABBINIC is working on his PhD and wanted to see the wormhole for himself as it is a focus. He runs into KARYN WOLFE at an Occupation museum and she offers to give him her mother’s notes. CHRISTOPH goes to meet Karyn but runs into MARCUS WOLFE who talks about the past, Christoph’s story and the things people do in war. Second Week With plans on going back in the new years, KATRIONA AL-KHALID talks to BENJAMIN WOLFE about BELLA WOLFE and if he would like to have her for six months – he agrees. Third Week Going over to KARYN WOLFE’s home, CHRISTOPH RABBINIC talks to her about the new station project, the wormhole and his past before DAX WOLFE makes some comments that make him feel uncomfortable about his experiences in WW2. Fourth Week Surprised by MICHAL JESYN, MYLEE PIPER is shocked to see him on the planet and they catch up, as well as talking about his personal life/Matilda. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Getting into her sisters business, LAUREN AL-KHALID seeks out TRAMEK JAKARI about his friendship with Mylee, expressing to him just what he has to do to win her over romantically. She references he son, IAIN AL-KHALID was born (November 18, 2406). Third Week Back on the station for work, MYLEE PIPER talks to TREMAK JAKARI and he asks her out to be his date on New Years at the Celestial Cafe. Risan Plots Third Week Finally on Risa and married, ANTHONY NORAD and DELANEY NORAD have some sexy time consummating their marriage on a nude beach (December 12, 2406). TONY is having the time of his life and calls JANA KORVIN to apologize for eloping while inviting him to their wedding party on N New Years. Fourth Week Stuck on the planet because of busy holiday traffic, DELANEY NORAD and ANTHONY NORAD do what they do best – sexy times. Betazoid Plots Second Week Hoping to have a meeting, ANNALISE SAVOI calls AVANDAR DEVRIX into her office and explains to him if Moira wins as President, she would like to run for the Councilwoman of Betazed. Fourth Week When MOIRA DEVRIX makes it to her home planet, she talks to ANNALISE SAVOI and is surprised the woman offered to financially back her campaign. Past Plots (Flashbacks) Third Week When CHRISTOPH thinks about the term “Bendy” that Dax called him, he recalls back to the time he met the man who gave him that nickname. MAXAMILLIAN WOLFRAM arrives to Cologne in 1942 as an officer there to monitor their progress for the atom bomb – offer some all too real threats. October, 1944 In Cologne, CHRISTOPH is out trying to get food but doesn’t have enough stamps so a German woman helps him. He has to carry her groceries for her but then the city gets bombed and he saved her children. Rewarded with more groceries he gets back to Cologne where NIKOLAS ZOLLER realizes CHRISTOPH doesn’t have his star of david patch on his arm. Fourth Week 1930 When out exploring the river, new character SOPHIE ROUSSEAU (RAHNE) meets MAXIMILLIAN WOFRAM (DAX) who saves her from drowning. 1934 Several years later when SOPHIE has grown up, she meets MAXIMILLIAN again in Berlin when she is a singer. He is shocked that is the same girl and has this strong, and unexplainable bond to her. A few weeks later, SOPHIE and MAXIMILLIAN meet again in a jazz club. He offers to take her somewhere else but comes on too hard which scares Sophie off. She implores him to be patient since she is a wild spirit. When SOPHIE has had enough time to think about her relationship with MAXIMILLIAN, she comes back and tells him. They make plans on going on a vacation together to Cologne. #12 December, 2406 2406 #12 2406 #12